


I Told The Stars About You

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diakko, F/F, Knight!Akko, One Shot, angst with no plot, princess!Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: Every time she looks up at the night sky, she can't help but rememberThe day she told the stars about her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Told The Stars About You

* * *

**EVERY TIME SHE LOOKS UP AT NIGHT SKY**

**SHE CAN'T HELP BUT REMEMBER**

**THE DAY SHE TOLD THE STARS ABOUT HER.**

* * *

_"What are you thinking about, princess?"_

_She sighed. "Akko, we're alone. Please address me from my name."_

_"Sorry, sorry eheh..."_

_Diana stared back at the sky._

_"So?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_Diana cocked her head and stared at Akko. Even in the dark, her crimson red eyes never failed to shine through. It was one of Akko's many charming features. Akko only awaited for an answer, but only getting back:_

_"Thats something me and the stars will know."_

_"Hey! That's not fair!"_

* * *

A question ponders ones mind. 

Have you ever met such person that can steal your heart?

For Diana, at first sight, she knew that the girl was the one.

The sun shone so brightly that day, it changed her entire life after.

The stars also shone brightly during the night. 

The night it all changed.

When they confessed their forbidden love.

And Diana knew one serene moment, couldn't have gone better.

Yet, why was it so hard to believe that? Why was it so hard?

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Diana cried.

Akko's eyes widen slightly.

"I told the stars about you, Akko!"

A beat of silence. In those few seconds, the soft pattering of rain succumbs to a soft humming. The sound of familiar metal, scrapes the girls armor as she clenches her fist. "And why is that, Diana? Because you thought it would bring pleasure to you? Or would it give you more sleep at night? Why, why did you—"

"Because I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Akko's breath hitches and she finally meets Diana's eyes. The heiress looked worn out, beat, from what seemed like crying and yet, the girl in question still looked extravagant under the moonlight. Akko didn't understand. Her jaw clenched in her mouth. "We both know that _this_ ," She motions to the two of them. "Would never work out. And you know that, princess-"

"—Do not call me that."

The knight's eyes widen. "Pardon?"

"I'm Diana. The same Diana from the night you fell in love with me" Diana's voice quivered and she walked closer to the brunette. "The night I told the stars about you, don't you remember?!"

Akko's expression softened. 

For a few seconds, she thought she had almost felt her tears leave her eyes, but when she reached up, there was nothing. A bitter laugh left Akko's mouth. "I'm afraid I don't recall, princess." she pulled a pained smile. It hurt. She wanted to understand but she couldn't.

In these moments, Akko never felt more alone. And she _didn't_ understand it.

"I thought you said we were forever..."

She didn't want to respond to that. Akko was about read too turned around again, leave and never come back, until she was interrupted by a brief and cold voice.

"I deeply apologize then, this conversation was rather inappropriate."

A scoff left Akko's throat and she walked away with a slam of a door, leaving Diana with her thoughts.

She only felt numb. 

Broken.

The last of her strained smile, the last brim of hope she had in her heart was no more.

"I'll stop telling the stars about you then."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one.


End file.
